Between two immortal souls
by Vampygirl1234
Summary: Hello! Please read and then Review! I would like your feedback, and yeah it's crap at first but read on the next chapters! It improves :P
1. Between Two Immortal Souls PREFACE

Between two immortal souls.  
Preface;  
Hi, I'm Servannah.  
I'm 16 almost 17 this year, October 31st, on Halloween.  
I have a best friend, named Hunter he is 2 years older than me, we are like twins. We have so much in common.  
We live in Newport, South Wales. Hunter is in College studying Architectual design. He wants to be a Interior Designer. But Me, I'm stuck in high school, called Duffryn High, Hunter is like an older brother to me, nothing else.  
Then my younger two twin sisters, Mary-Kate and Isabella. They are most definitly not alike, not like your average, twin sister who have supposedly alot in common type.  
Mary-Kate is really girly, with blond curly hair, and Isabella, is more of the gothic type with Black rigid hair. Isabelle researches mythical creatures, like werewolves and Vampires. But, my secret is being a vampire like Hunter, which everyone doesn't know about, not even my little twin awkward sisters, my mum or dad.  
I have human laws to obey as well as the vampire laws. Yet your probaly wondering, who turned me into a vampire?  
Well very easy to tell you, Hunter did. He was Blood Thirsty at the time and he was acting weird in love type stuff, ergh! I was just talking to Mya my friend from Gaer Junior Primary school, we had alot to catch up with, until Hunter took me. He put me straight on my knees and whispered stuff in my ear. I was crying silently, he told me. "Don't be scared it will only take a second." So yeah, But days after I was in withering pain, suffering from the vampire venom, burning in my head day after day. until day 5 which it stopped, basicly it was a massive painful migrane.


	2. Chapter 1: How Hunter Found me

Chapter one: How Hunter Found Me.  
It was after school, I had a two and a half hours detention, it got dark after those two and a half hours, I had to walk home on my own.  
I thought to myself. "I might go down here, it looks like a short cut home." So I started walking down this creepy looking ally way. I kept walking and walking til I got to a dead end, no where else to go.  
These two strangers came up to me with strange looks on there faces. "Mmm, look at this cutie.." One man spoke, he had Black jelled up hair and Red eyes.  
"Yes, she is definitly mouth watering." The other Man replied to the man.  
"Please don't rape me." I cried out.  
"Oh Honey, we ain't gunna do that, we're going to drink your blood."  
I started to shiver, and I wanted to let out a scream but I couldn't.  
"No one can save me now." I thought to myself.  
Crying silently so the man couldn't hear me, one of the men picked me up and put me over his shoulder. He felt cold like ice and looked pale like the snow.  
I kicked him in the back, and I stubbed my toe badly. I could tell because of this pain it was causing.  
"Hahaha, that didn't hurt. But Now you have hurt yourself." The man with the black jelled up hair said to me.  
He then put me in his car, with blacked out windows, and he tied me there with the seatbelts. and the other man shut the door and locked it.  
I started to cry wanting to kill them, but what use was I? I was after all tied up by seatbelts.  
5 hours later, it was late at night, they were still driving me to their headqauters to "Drink my blood", wait. MY BLOOD! My eyes widened.  
"Okay, guys let me go!" I shouted at them, the other man with blond redish hair, stared blankly at me, as if I weren't there, invisable.  
"Just shut up!" He shouted back at me with anger.  
"No, never, let me go!"  
He then got the other man to stop his car, he got out and put this tissue on my mouth, and I fell driftly in to a deep sleep.  
My eyes closed, then my dream world began.  
"Ahh I'm safe now right?" I said my thoughts out loud.  
"Yes Servannah you are for now." I smiled, in my dream world to this person again.  
"Hunter!" I shouted his name in a, I knew you'd find me type of tone.  
"Servannah, it's okay, in reality something bad is going to happen-"  
"It already has, these two creepy red eyed guys took me into their car and said they want my blood something to do with drinking it-"  
"They are vampires Servannah, VAMPIRES!"  
I gasped in horror, could vampires be real? Can they?  
"I will come save you, I will kill them."  
I nodded in agreement, crying on his shoulder.  
"I'm waking up Hunter, bye."  
"No Servannah don't go!"  
I awakened, when the car stopped.  
"Okay now un-seat-belt, me now." I demanded them.  
"Your not going anywhere, pretty girly." The black haired one said in a perverted tone.  
The blond redish haired one picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I punched him this time, now I think I broke my hand while doing that.  
"Ow! My hand you idiot!" I shouted, but they seemed to ignore me more. "I know what you are!" "What are we then? Rapeists?" The black haired one chuckled.  
"No, Your, Your vampires!" I shouted. "Ha! Told you."  
"Your crazy, young lady, now tell us your name."  
"No."  
"Read her mind, Frank."  
"Her name is Servannah."  
"Wow, you are seriously freaks." They walked faster, in adrelene speed this time, then they stopped outside this building and it smelt like fish and pee! When we got In there.  
They tied me against the wall with these chain things.  
The Black haired man, nodded to the blond redish haired man by the name Frank.  
He came up towards me with his cheeky grin at me like he was some burgerler from the sims 3.  
My neck already in position, because I was weak, and I looked like I was dehidraighted. Which I was.  
Frank then came up to me, I didn't say a word, nope not a single word out of my mouth, Frank then dug his fangs into my neck, making me drousy. I felt weaker by every second there was I could feel the pain... Still. I felt my warm blood go cold and I felt it go out of my neck.  
Then I heard the door banging, it was giving me a huge headache, then everything went to a blur, then blurrier then all I could see was the

"open up!" Someone shouted from outside.  
Frank and the black haired one got distracted and went to the door. Frank opened the door, and Hunter stepped in, punching them and ripp-  
ing off their heads, yet I was still drousy.  
"Help me." I was struggling to breathe now.  
"I'm coming!" Hunter shouted. Everything went darker in to the darkness. Thats when I saw the faint white shadows fighting, I saw Hunter's shadow. Was Hunter real? I must be dreaming but there were two other shadows fighting him, I was getting sleepy I dreamt with my eyes open, but it went awkward. I felt my eyes going white,  
I was frozen on the floor curled up, now screaming at the pain.  
Hunter came up to me in adrelene speed and whispered into my ear. "I am going to make you a full vampire, don't worry I will stop within 2 minutes."  
Hunter dug his fangs into my neck where frank put his. It felt alot better because I wasn't as tense and I was pre-warned.  
after the two minutes, Hunter stopped and took his fangs out of me. I started to fall in love with Hunter who was the hero of the day, yet I loved him as a best friend not a boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 2: Fleeing from the scene

Chapter two: Fleeing from the scene I knew that Hunter saved my life, and which I couldn't just leave. I owe him my life long gratitude, but I felt as if I loved him more than a best friend. "Hunter.." I called his name. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me, thank you for everything."  
"It's ok Servannah, but there are laws we need to abide by." He replied to me in a sweet voice.  
I nodded in agreement because vampires for all my little sister Isabelle thought that they had none, which she was wrong to think or within to speak about.  
"Servannah, let us go." Hunter said to me.  
"To where Hunter? Where shall we go?" I replied, trying to act dramatic, which for me I couldn't convince either.  
"My place, where my friends and I live."  
I nodded and we took off. It started to warm up abit, because vampires are cold blooded which tells me in my mind that they are warmer skin-  
ned in the cold than they actually are. I touched Hunter to see if I was right in mind of thinking that.  
"Servannah?" Hunter asked. "What is wrong?"  
I didn't answer his question, I just stared blankly at him, wide eyed.  
"Servannah? Earth to Servannah?" Hunter called my name. But I just ignored it, ignored his calling. I was just frozen in one spot.  
Hunter just gazed at me, I heard his breath gasp and he looked shocked.  
"Servannah!" Hunter shouted my name at me.  
I came out of shock of where I was standing in the freezing blazed air. I shook my head to come out of my frozen spot.  
"Yes Hunter?" I asked.  
"We must get moving, or we shall glicen in the sunlight, and when it is light-" I cut him off.  
"They come to this particular area?" I spoke his words. "I know."  
"Then let us move quicker, it's almost 8:10 AM!"  
Hunter then started walking again, and I followed him, five minutes later still walking I got a vibrate from my phone.  
"Hunter!" I called across the street.  
"What now!" He impaitently asked me.  
"I got a text can I read it for a sec?"  
"No! Read and walk, we have to get a frigging move on!"  
"Fine." I shrugged and got my phone out of my pocket.  
I looked at my phone, the text message was from my mum.  
I read the text and it said:  
'Servannah, where are you? If you haven't returned home by twelve noon, I am calling the police!  
Love Mum xxxx'  
I started to text back saying:  
'Mum, no need to worry, I thought this over, I'm moving out. I'm moving into Hunter's place where I can study peacefuly and not to be disturbed by Isabelle or Mary-Kate. Don't worry he already has a bed and everything set up for me in my own room, he designed it just for me, so never worry about me anymore mother, I am in my best friends' hands, love you.  
Love Servannah'  
I sent it to her, I just hope everyone will be fine without me, but I don't want them getting hurt. It's hard saying goodbye to my family because everything won't be the same without Mary-Kate and Isabelle.  
I shrugged.  
"Its getting lighter." I moaned.  
"I know, it's winter after all." Hunter replied.  
"I hope I don't make him regret biting me." I thought sadly to myself.  
"Servannah! Servannah!" Someone called my name from across the street.  
I turned round to see who it was. My my what a suprise, it was Nick, my 'boyfriend' now I have to dump him or bite him.  
Nick came running through the street to catch up with me. "Hunter." I called his name silently. "Hide in a tree, I wanna talk with Nick. Alone if you don't mind."  
Hunter nodded and flew up into the tree, I looked up at Hunter, I smiled at him gracefuly.  
"Servannah, it's our month-averissary." He told me.  
"Look Nick I-" Nick cut me off, at a moment like this grr.  
Nick gave me a gift box with what by suprisingly to me, something expensive with expensive wrapping.  
"Thanks Nick, but I can accept this, but I. I." I started breaking to tears, he was my first love. My first boyfriend.  
Nick tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't stop crying.  
"I'm sorry Nick. But I-" I sobbed all my words out. "I have to break up with you."  
Crying as I was, Nick was consoling me again and again, a few minutes later I started to run with the gift Nick gave me in my bag.  
I stopped waiting for Hunter "What's wrong Servannah?" Hunter asked me, I gasped he was infront of me in my path.  
"I had to break up with my boyfriend. Because of this!" I shouted, as my tears were coming out of my eyes.  
"Servannah lets just go home, our home." Hunter smiled at me and then gave me a hug.  
we started to run in adrelene speed, we arrived in london within 20 minutes. Hunter then nodded at me with his cute eyes staring at the person behined me. I shrugged, I then looked into Hunter's direction. I saw a weird man who was pale like me, I used my super vampire vision to see his fangs, he was one of Hunter's friends?  
"Hunter, who is that person your staring at?" I asked him.  
Hunter glared at me and said. "He is Rushal, he is a friend of mine."  
"Oh..." I shrugged agreeing with him at the same time.  
Rushal came up to Hunter and I.  
"Hunter.. Tut tut.." Rushal nodded disappointedly. "You know you shouldn't bite a human and let them come with you."  
I shrugged. "Hey!"  
"Rushal, this is Servannah, she will need a new name for 'school'. And everywhere she goes, she is 17 this october."  
"Hello, urm Servannah." Rushal greeted me politely. "I'm Rushal."  
"Hi..." I replied, trying to sound stubburn.  
"Lets go home shall we? Is the car outside." Hunter asked Rushal.  
"Yes." Rushal nodded.  
We walked out of the train station, but I got stopped by a police woman. Which I got pissed off at, this was the first time I ever got stopped by someone of the law.  
"Hello Miss, you look odd." The police woman said to me. well no crap.  
"I'm with my friends, Hunter and Rushal. I'm moving in with them today." I smiled.  
"Ahh, Hunter. A charmer aint he?"  
I nodded in agreement. Hunter came up to me and hugged me.  
"So young lady what is your name?" The police woman asked me.  
"My name is-" Hunter cut me off again.  
"My lady of the law enforcement. My friends name is October." Hunter told her.  
"Ohh, she is abit young for you isn't she?"  
"Nope. She's just a best friend and almost 18."  
The lady looked at me, and nodded at Hunter. Then let me pass. I held on to Hunter's arm tightly. Giggling at a joke he told me as we went past the police woman. "God, I hate the police so much!" I thought to myself. We walked towards the car, which looked like a Volvo C30, Wait? A VOLVO C30! OMG. It was Black. I gasped in excitment.  
"Oh My God!" I screamed with enthusiasm. "It's Edward Cullen's car! But but black!"  
I started to jump up and down with loads of excitment.  
"Err Who?" Rushal asked confused.  
"You don't know who Edward Cullen is!" I stopped with the excitment and screamed at Rushal.  
"Dude, you know girl talk." Rushal told Hunter.  
"I do not!" Hunter gritted his teeth at Rushal.  
"Edward Cullen, the cute sweet over protective vampire-"  
"Su-weet! He is a vampire! We gotta meet him!" Rushal shreiked.  
"Umm, he is a made up charactor, the actors name is Robert Thomas Pattinson." I sighed.  
Rushal then sighed and shrugged unhappily. I giggled at his facial expression.  
"Just get in the car." Hunter told Rushal and I.  
I followed his instruction and got into the volvo really happy and still excited, I looked to the left of where I was sitting and saw a huge present.  
"Is that for me?" I asked.  
Hunter looked back at me and nodded, more exciting thoughts came through my mind now. Wondering what it was going to be.  
"Ohhh.." I thought to myself. "I wonder what it is! Is it the cullen neclace/bracelet set? or twilight things. Or maybe Robert himself! EEKK!"  
Rushal was still driving, then we got to a huge traffic jam. 10 Minutes later... We were still in a traffic jam, I started to get bored still after 20 minutes, we were still in a traffic jam! "I'm bored! Can I open this huge present now!" I moaned "No!" they both shouted.  
I sighed a long sigh, I decided to get out my Ipod touch. I turned it on, put the ear phones in my ears and put the volume up high.  
I put twilight eclipse on, I watched and listened to it, while the traffic was still on.  
as time went on I got thirsty. So I paused the film and took out the ear phones out of my ears.  
"Jeez! I'm hungry and thirsty! Can I have some money to go get something from mcdonald's which is just across the road?" I asked.  
"We have food, in the mini fridge under my seat." Rushal told me. "It's blood, animal blood it's in your bottle already, we're vampires-"  
"Yeah yeah, we don't eat or drink apart from blood, that type of crap." I looked out the window, then I looked under the seat where there was a compartment full of bottles with our names on them. I took mine,  
it read, October. So I popped the sports drink top on the dark purple camoflauged bottle and started to drink the blood out of the bottle.  
"Mmm.. Tasty" I happily thought.  
I felt the colour of my eyes change, and the need of thirst for blood go, from a few sips of the animal blood. I also felt stronger too.  
I put the bottles with the lid shut back in the mini fridge under Rushal's seat, and closed the mini fridge door.  
I gazed out of the window, and we past a salon, food shop, clothes shop, shoe shop, spec savers, dentist and the doctors.  
The traffic jam became unjammed, and we started to go faster. about 15 minutes later we arrived at Hunter's and his friends house.  
Everyone was waiting outside the house with ballons and blood in wine glasses on a table from which I could see through the window.  
Rushal parked the car in his garage. I popped my ipod touch in my bag and put some quick make-up on with sunglasses to cover my eyes. Hunter then came to my door within half a second and opened my door for me. I then stepped out of the car like Poppy from Wild Child did and took off my sunglasses. One girl came up to me, she had black hair with hot pink highlights in her hair. She had amazing clothing but she looked like an emo, a great looking one too.  
"Hi!" She greeted me. "I'm Serina! I'm 14! I'm a vampire too, we threw a party for you, twilight style! I love twilight don't you?"  
"Hey! I'm 16! My new name is now October! Nice to meet you too, and thanks for throwing me this twilight style party! And of course I love twilight!" I replied excitedly.  
"Rushal, Hunter get her bags and take them to her room, like proper gentlemen." This lady demanded them, Rushal and Hunter did as they were told of course. Such a gentleman Hunter was. A cute one too hehe.  
The lady came up to me. "Hi there, I'm Alexandra." She greeted me in a gothic tone. "I'm 21 and I make sure everything is in perfect order."  
"Hi, I'm October, I'm 16 maybe I could help putting things in order? With you?"  
"Cool, New girl here! Hi! I'm Samantha, I'm 15 and I love playing music and I love singing." "HI Samantha, I'm October nice to meet you all."  
Wow, alot of people. Please just hope thats all of them, I mean it though I'm exhausted and nothing to do, atleast I don't have to pee anymore.  



	4. Chapter 3: New Home New People

Chapter three: New home, New people.  
Samantha and Serina were fighting over me, literly. Just so they could take me inside.  
I couldn't take anymore argueing from them anymore, I started to get angry. I wanted to shout at them, but I was too exhausted from the journey I just came from and everything, too bad though. I would have enjoyed a little scolding towards them both.  
The house looked small on the outside, clearly though it was the way it was built. I looked at Alexandra, she looked at me. Then we both looked at Samantha and Serina. We both were really angry at them.  
"Are they always like this?" I asked.  
"Yes, only when a new vampire arrives." She replied sighing.  
Hunter then came out and so did Rushal. Going over to the two girls fighting over me. I looked at hunter with my pleading eyes to help me from this miserable pain they were causing me, hoping to give him my signal of my exhaustion. Hunter then nodded and spoke to Rushal about it.  
and Rushal nodded at Hunter and Me.  
Hunter came up to me, and hugged me. Rushal came in my direction to where the girls were at.  
"Ladies, ladies. Don't fight over October! What about me? Come give Rushal a hug huh? I miss your attention soooo much!" Rushal lied to them.  
Rushal convinced me, and so did Samantha and Serina. I just laughed, so did Hunter. But Alexandra wasn't happy at the lying as such.  
"Hunter, please take October in, and show her room. I can't be asked with any of the girls at the moment, I have to go warn Mike and Ryan that October is here and they both too, need to try control their mates, Samantha is irratating me and so is Serina and also I have yoga to go to." Alexandra told Hunter.  
Hunter nodded, he took my hand and led me inside the house. We walked up the little stairs towards the door, we stepped inside. I felt my mouth drop open, it was HUGE I mean wow it took all the words from my mouth I was well and truely shocked but yet happy at the same time because of Hunter, he is soo dreamy I find very difficult to control my thoughts around Rushal and Hunter. I couldn't tell Hunter that I love him, not now at the very least, I'll have to give him different signs.  
"Shall we go to your room?" Hunter asked hesantly.  
"Sure." I replied smiling at him with his big and bright golden eyes.  
Hunter led me up the stairs and we walked through the hallway which was pink on one wall the next blue, the wallpaper was peeling off a bit I have to admit with a little paint and paintings and decoration the house would look nicer. Then we got to my room, I could tell it was very easily because it had a sign that said: Girls Room, Samantha, Serina, Roxy, Mona, Stella, Bella, Izzy, April, Tilly and October.  
"Wow, that's alot of girls, I wonder if there are any clichques I can join, I'm sort of emo/goth." I thought.  
"Well looks like everyone is inside, but your thoughts are amusing to me." Hunter told me. "I love you October."  
Hunter then hugged me romanticaly, I smiled and tried to kiss him but I couldn't he just un-hugged me. "Damn it! I almost had him!" I thou-  
ght angrily to myself.  
"See ya later babe." Hunter winked at me.  
"See you later then Hunter." I sighed and walked into the room.  
All the girls were standing there frozen on the spot, I looked at them weirdly. I went over to a bed it had a trunk for me already.  
"That's my bed." This girl with the black hair coldy told me.  
"Ohh Sorry." I apologised to the girl. "What's your name then?"  
"My name is Roxy." Roxy rolled her eyes at me.  
"Omg! It's October! Girls you should introduce yourselves! Roxy was brave enough to! It's your turn now!" Serina enthusiastically told them.  
"URGH!" I thought out aloud.  
"What?" Serina turned to me and asked.  
"Well..." I started to speak unenthusiastically. "It's that, I love hunter and you cannot tell him..."  
"OMG YOU DO!" Serina replied look cheery.  
"You shouldn't of said that." One girl with the long purple hair with black highlights warned me.  
"Why...?" I asked back at her.  
"She can't keep secretes."  
I sighed. WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY THAT OUT ALOUD! HE IS MY SECRET CRUSH AND NOW WILL BE TOLD!  
Urgh! I hate Serina, she is a preppy cheerleader who is a dumb blonde. In my sense in my mind.  
But what if Serina tells him? He might hate me.. Or he might feel the same way. I smiled in to mid air.  
"October?" Someone called my name.  
"Yes?" I asked not turning around, but it was Rushal I could tell because of his accent.  
"You love..." Rushal began to speak. "You love... Hunter?"  
I gasped. How long was he standing behind me for? And why was he? I turned around to him, to face him as if we were about to fight.  
My fists clenched, tightly like a baseball, so hard nothing could break them apart.  
"WHY! ARE YOU INVADING MY PRIVACEY!" I started to shout at Rushal.  
Everyone in the room went silent, shocked mouths open.  
"Woah..." the girl with purple hair said.  
"Look, October I'm sorry!" Rushal screamed apoligising to me.  
"I don't care! IT'S. ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" I screeched loudly at him. I was so angry with Rushal for doing that I wanted to hit him, no wait KILL him. Litrally! I then burst out into tears, standing there crying with my hands to my face.  
Shuddering as I actually was while crying, Roxy came up to me.  
"Don't cry, I know your angry but don't worry you wanna cut yourself?" Roxy comforted me as she tried but failed.  
"No, I don't want to cut myself!" I told her with tears coming out of my eyes. Roxy started to back away from me slowly, and went towards the others who were just staring at me, even a weirdo little girl. I didn't know her name but I knew that she looked poorer than me, but I ignored that, I just kept crying in fear that Rushal would tell Hunter that I loved him. I let out a big sigh.  
"I've had enough." I breathed loudly. "Go ahead tell him. I don't care anymore!"  
I realised in reality that I had stopped crying, and just let out another big sigh.  
"It isn't your fault..." Rushal broke the little awkward silence. Everyone just glared at him weirdly. But the weird child just smiled then I glared at her.  
"..." No one spoke, not even the weird child spoke a word, at what it seemed. I looked around just to check if Hunter wasn't here.  
I stood on the spot I was stood on. I could imagine me and Hunter inside my head, but I saw a brown haired girl in my head too, someone around here was most indefinatlly popping inside my head. My eyes flew open, everyone noticed me on my bed looking up, alive and awake.  
I looked around to see if there was a brown haired girl in the room, indeed there was. I got off of the bed and got on my feet.  
I looked down and I was in my new pj's, I walked towards the brown haired girl who popped into my dreams without permission which she most likely had a video camara with her inside my head. I pulled a straight face looking furious with my eyes at the same time.  
The girl met to the middle of where I was, she blushed and she was caught.  
"What's your name!" I asked her while shouting at her. She blushed even more but shy too at the same time, but I was NOT convinced.  
"Bella..." She used her baby voice.  
"Your babyish voice isn't going to work with me Bella!" I screamed at her even more furious.  
"I'm sorry, I should have asked first October no one told me you were um... short... tempered."  
"I'M WHAT!"  
Furious as I was, she should not of said that. That was well out of order! Urgh! Frickin' cow.  
I turned around and I saw Hunter, I smiled so I wouldn't sound pissed off at Bella for saying that.  
"October, let us go on a walk or hunt shall we?" Hunter asked, I got super siked at this moment, maybe just maybe I could have my first vampire kiss with him. I smiled more and more. I nodded in agreement.  
"Sure, if it gets me away from here, mind saying that Hunter I am thirsty." Smiling at him like I was.  
I put my middle finger up to Bella, the bitch and walked with Hunter, which Hunter had his arms wrapped around me.  
A slight happy tear rolled down my face while looking up at him. Walking down the hall when everybody just looked and stared mouths open,  
I gave a little cheeky smile, and then then Alexandra was in our way.  
"Where are you two going?" Alexandra asked us.  
I nudged Hunter cause Alexandra scared me, so Hunter opened his mouth to speak.  
"We are going on a hunting trip." Hunter replied with an answer.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Because October is thirsty and I may as well go with her..." Hunter took a deep breathe. "... So she doesn't hunt the humans, because she is still a newborn."  
I nodded in agreement shyly, holding Hunter's hand as I was, I was still shocked that Alexandra was there I HOPE she can't read minds.  
I just giggled and smiled at her reaction into what Hunter had said, nothing more funny...


	5. Chapter 4: Hunting Trip

Chapter four: Hunting trip.  
October point of view:  
Hunter and I walked past Alexandra, I was laughing as I went past her. Then started to run into the woods with Hunter next to me, smiling at every single step he made, watching Hunter run in the woods made memories from the past come back to now.  
Standing on the spot I was stood in, I heard a gun shot, my eyes. Glaring of where the shot came from worried sick in my mind.  
I ran as fast as my vampire feet could run to get away... To run, run away from the horror that could bring me.  
I looked behined me, I couldn't see Hunter anywhere, then I looked to my left still no sign of Hunter. Then to the right, no sign of him still.  
I hope he is okay, I don't want him hurt. I stood here wondering if Hunter would catch up with me.  
-fifeteen minutes later...- Hunter still hadn't arrived, I got so worried now, no... Mad well crazy even. I started walking in circles of where I was standing. I stopped another gun shot was shot, it came from the direction behined me.  
"Oh no!" I thought drastically. Looking even more worried, standing where I was. I got scared I was still thirsty for blood because I hadn't drank any animal blood.. yet...  
I ran back to Hunter, risking my vampire life even the evil but yet poor human's life who was about to die because of me, I'm a freak.. Let alone.  
Dangerous to human life.  
Running back to Hunter's current place of where he was shot, I ran faster pushing my self.  
I arrived of where Hunter was at.  
I saw vampire venom and vampire blood laying there, on the floor. I saw the human trying to get up with Hunter's body.  
Tears running down my cheeks on my knees. But the thirst for blood was taking over me, I was just focused on the human. In for the kill.  
In for the blood. The little drastic helpless stupid human strared at me. He looked crooked to an angle.  
The human was stood on one spot looking scared to death, I cared but my thirst wanted his blood, in for him. For his blood.  
I ran toward the pittyful human who fell to his knees giving up. sweating.  
"Just do it.." He spoke. "Just kill me now." "You killed my lover, my mate, my bestfriend." I spat the words out in anger.  
Someone came up from behind me, I heard a breath tingle on my ice cold glacey skin, I turned around to see who it was. No one but Alexandra.  
"What did you do to him!" Alexandra shouted at the man, as though she was forcing the words out.  
"I shot him." The man grimaced weirdly.  
"You idiot, he was my adopted son!" "And my True Lover, My mate and my Best friend!" I shouted along side Alexandra.  
Everyone else jumpped down from nowhere, I jumped alittle I was scared, well... Shocked actually.  
I smiled, but did a evil glare at the killer who killed my man.  
Hunter's point of view:  
I felt, uncomfortable, more or less in pain. I pretended to be dead 'cause Alexandra is my bestfriend, so we acted this out.  
I didn't want to upset October, because it was hard getting her to admitt her feelings for me though.  
October point of view.;  
I was still looking at Alexandra now, as she didn't say a peep after that.  
I bent my neck down a little further to his lips. I kissed them passionatly, and carefully.  
I heard a moan from his throat, I heard it quite loud and clear. I smiled, but a tear of joy rolled down my cheek.  
"Y-Your alive!" I gripped on to him tightly.  
"Yes, Why? You okay?" He replied in his sweet angelic voice.  
We both got up, once we were stood up, I felt better than before. Later just after that, The tears kept rolling down my cheek.  
"Hey, hey October don't cry, everything will be fine, don't worry?" Hunter told me, but he made me laugh, but I didn't show it.  
"No, I'm crying because your alive, and that I love you, don't ever do that again!" I told him, glaring at the others, who were giggling..  
"What?" Serina, looked puzzled. "It's cute! You both make a good couple" Serina kept smiling. We all just laughed, literally, laughing our heads off. After a long time laughing, we finally went home, I know us vampires don't sleep but I was exhausted... About one hour and a half later we arrived home, which was nice. Everyone apart from Hunter looked at me weirdly, that creeped me out. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I did my best pouty face, to try and get them to tell me why they were like that.  
"First off, we all knew you loved Hunter, tehe." Serina spoke first.  
Alexandra, put her face into her hands. "God, Serina no, that's not why..." Alexandra told Serina with a glare.  
"then why..." I spoke, with a question.  
"Because,We knew he was acting, pretending to be dead on his own." Alexandra explained to me. "That's why, and also we wanted you to give up the courage to tell him you loved him, we made sure Serina, didn't say a word either, as much as Serina wanted to.."  
I nodded my head, smiling, in agrrement, I turned to Hunter, his face had apologetic all over.  
I went up to him, and hugged with a passion, a passionate hug. It meant more than anything to me, nothing more than what I felt towards him. 


	6. Chapter 5: My Dream Come True

Chapter Five: My Dream come true.

My dream, finally came true, I love it, I love him, I love Hunter my boyfriend, he will always treat me like the love of his life, even if it's to check

up on me constantly, or even if it's to hug or to kiss me, I wouldn't mind. Because I am the most luckiest girl in the world to have Hunter,

and Hunter is now mine, mine forever and mine always. Who knew it could lead to this? I never thought that this would happen in a million

years!

Bella POV:

I was about to enter the room, when I heard somthing gross, like. I heard Edward and Hunter talking, it sounded dirty.

I heard stuff that maybe I didn't want to know like

"Hunter, please just look at it, is it big or not?" I was gagging by the fact that my Edward, yes my Edward was asking someone like Hunter that

I felt even more sorrier for Hunter, as he just felt underpressure into having to look at "it". I wonder what Matt and Samantha were up to.

Bella having a vision, on what they are doing at Matt's sister's house, in the spare bedroom.

"Matt I love you..." Samantha said, in a lowish voice.

"I love you too, sammywammy." Matt replied.

They were kissing, in their underwear, it's gross to see that.

End of Vision.

It was gross, into finding out they were about to have sex, in the spare room at Matt's older sister's house. I just couldn't believe it, they were

"Getting it on" coming to think of it, where is Roxy...?

Roxy POV:

I was walking past the boys' dorm, knowing to hear the odd forbiden, of the boys subject, I weren't interested, so I went past then I heard

"Just look at it! It won't do any harm!" I heard Edward shout.

"No, Edward I refuse that's just ew, no more than ew, gross."

I had gotten a rude thought on what they were talking about, and Samantha, I knew was at Matt's Sister's house, with Matt..

Then I went past Alexandra's office, if she knew any updates on Rushal, and newborns, I was interested, just in case. So I knocked on the door

three times.

"Come in." Alexandra replied to the knocking.

"Hi Alexandra." I greeted, her with a smile too.

"Hello Roxy, what can I do for you today?" She asked.

"Any updates on newborns.?" I replied, questioning, for updates desperate.

"Actually, yes there has, two newborns, currently dating as they did in their previous life, Rushal found them a few days ago."

"Oh, so are they staying here?" I asked, frowning now.

"Of course, we have built anothing little room, it's called a couples room, with little rooms to go with it, one for the new couple, one for Edward

and Bella, and one for Hunter and October."

"Cool." I nodded, and got out of my chair. I walked to the door. "That was all I needed, thankyou Alexandra." I nodded for my signal, for saying

goodbye, to Alexandra.

October POV:

Sat in the living room, waiting for Hunter to see me within 15 minutes, I watched some, lovedovey programe (a Romance) and watched away.

It reminded me, and Hunter, about us being together, I smiled and laughed at the main parts that I loved, I loved ALL of it.

"Hahahahaha..." I heard, which was behined me.

I turned around, I saw a couple, I looked confused, I didn't know there was a new couple here, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hi, sorry if I scared you, I'm Daisy and this is Nathan."

"Oh, hi." I greeted her while sitting down on the chair, that was infront of the television, I got up out of my seat, to greet the couple.

"I'm October, I was a former newborn, uhm 16 months ago now."

"Cool, we're only 7 days old, tehe."

I didn't say anything, at that moment in time as it was just creepy the way she spoke, I started to get my power by now, which it isn't normal, I felt emotions

and I heard thoughts, I could now also sense danger if it was near by, but everyone has a sheild apart from Edward.

I was in shock, as it seemed, that Nathan looked alot like Emmet from twilight.

"Uhm, Hello?" Daisy was confused and abit upset. "Hello? You there? Earth to October-"

"Oh Uhm, sorry..." I apologised. "I didn't mean to not reply, it's only because Nathan looked alot like Emmet in Twilight.."

Nathan rolled his eyes, but Daisy just giggled.

"Yeah I know, that's why I love him." Daisy giggled softer.

"Hmph" Nathan, got into a huff. "Whatever."

"Oh Nathan stop acting so immature."

"Don't argue, as I see and sense that Nathan is angry.."

"What?" Daisy Questioned..

"Yer, I read minds, got a problem with that?" I glared at Daisy Coldy..

Hunter and Rushal, felt my anger also, as I sensed them in the hallway, Rushal Entered the living room first, I got up on my feet.

"I didn't mean to-" I cut Daisy off.

"I don't care Daisy, I hate it when people do that!" I shouted back at her.

Daisy burst into tears, and had a vampire meltdown, I ran outside, into the woods, where Hunter and I always went to. I started crying, out of the blue, I

Had read, Daisy's mind, It was so cruel, that was the main reason, why I shouted at her for, she thought I was a freak, and also she thought that I was

a murderer, for killing an innocent man, she was there, that was when I back then noticed another human scent.

_*Flash Back*_

_I was standing there, infront of the human, lying infront of Hunter, I glared at the human, who was holding a gun._

_I was staring at him for ages now, I was smelling his scent, it smelt delicous, I was in for the kill, in for killing him, I couldn't care less about his _

_family. I took in another, breath of his scent, but I smelt a female, who was also a human, I looked behined me. I saw nothing but trees, I looked back at _

_the human. _

_"I-I'm sorry, please don't kill me." He said frightened._

_"grrr.." I growled at him, loud and clear, it echoed through the woods._

_*End of flahsback_*


	7. Chapter 6: One long and busy Day

Chapter 6: What a busy day..

October POV:

I didn't know it was that person, who I saw hurt him, I wanted to cry about that, but I didn't I kept strong, and went into the kitchen to tidy up, because there were nothing else to do. I was thristy, I felt a sudden change in my eye colour change to deep red, I heard footsteps come closer, it was Hunter, my mate, my lover my world and my everything.

Hunter came up to me.

"Hey October..." Hunter greeted me, but this time.. It was as if he was hiding something.

I turned to Hunter and greeted him back with a "Hiya Hunter, you okay?"

Hunter stared at me, tilting his head cocking a bit.

"Oh, Uhh I'm good thanks, your eyes..."

"Huh?"

"They're blood red October, seriously, you need to go hunting, I'll go with you."

I shook my head for no. After what happened before I don't think I could go back there again, not with that.. Thing, that man no, never ever shall I go back.

"C'mon, I'll go with you also I will take Daisy if I have to October." Hunter's voice got deeper, and then he let out a laugh, it echoes through the kitchen into the dining area.

I narrowed my eyes, out of the kitchen I saw Daisy. Daisy looked worried, as much as I hated Daisy I still cared as she is part of this coven, she is part of the family.

I pulled a face at Daisy, she ran but Hunter didn't look at her, he kept his golden eyes on me. I could feel it.

"Fine.." I glared from the left to the right. "I'll go, but protect me." I reassured him, his silk pale skin touching my waist, nothing could come to it. My love for him grew stronger at everytime we had touched, I wanted to kiss him. No, I want him.

Hunters POV:

I started to worry about October, as beautiful as she was, even her soul was, I loved her for her and nothing else, I felt tension in her though, it was like she was worried about something I never wondered why.

_"I love you Hunter, and always will I love you too much to loose you." October thought to me._

I loved October, but I still am worrying about her, I never know what she ever thinks anymore, October learnt how to block everyone out of her buisness a few days ago and she likes her privacy, I will accept that.

I grabbed October's hand, and we started walking, I felt her smile and that she was looking at me, I turned my head to her, and bent down, as well as that October went up on her tip toes. I kissed her, and she kissed me back but twice as strongly as I did, she was stronger than I thought, I pushed her off of me slightly, though I didn't want to suprise her or anything.

"Why did you push me off of you Hunter?" She asked, I knew she was going to start crying soon if I didn't explain why.

"Sorry October, I didn't mean to, you know I love you, and only you, it's just that I have alot on my plate at the moment." I let out a sigh.

October looked at me with her puppy dog eyes, scared, frightened and curious.

"Tell me." She demanded. "Please, and If it's the attitude, I ain't going to tell you because you won't understand, well I will. You promised.. No secrets."

October started to swell up with tears about to fall, I could see it in her beautiful Blood Red eyes, I knew she was. As they were about to water.

"Well.. You know that I said my family died of this plaque?" I assured her, reminding her.

"No." She tilted her head. "But go on.." October looked confused on what she wanted to know, or what I was about to say, I grabbed back her hand, and dragged her to the sofa. My face went from cheery to Serious, so did October's face.

"Well.." I began. "When the plaque was around, it was actually the plaque of the deadly vampires, the baby vampires."

"What?" October looked confused. Puzzled. "As in Newborns?"

"No as in." I took a deep breath. "As in little toddlers, made into vampires."

October went from Confused, to shocked, I knew her reaction too.

"When ever they screamed, they'd kill a human, if a human were near one of them, and once that human died of internal bleeding through the ears-"

I was cut off. Alexander walked in, one eyebrow was cocked up.

"What are you doing Hunter?" Alexander asked, curiously.

"My Past..." I answered back.

"Okay, continue.."

I then continued. and Alexander was sitting the other side of me on the 3 seat sofa.

Holding out a note pad, I think she was obersing our social skills or something, like she did last year.

I started to talk again, but I breifly began to talk normal for once in my life, instead of strong langue or a strong voice to shout.

"And yeah, they would drink the blood and tear the flesh apart. But it didn't end until the volturi came in, It was very busy, no one knew it at first, but the volturi were in town and killed all the baby newborns, but then this sweet little child I saw, was my little sister, Rhianna, she was pretty, she has deep sea ocean like eyes, and freckles, not too many freckles, she loved to act and sing but she had to stay at home and do chores instead of doing what I did."

"Oh my gosh, they turned your little sister? How old was she?" October had asked me.

She started to snuggle into my body, just how my little sister had done when, she was scared or worried, she would tell me everything, what was on her mind or what she did wrong. We kept each secret a secret and told no one but the wooshing winds, the greenest grass or the rocky waters in the rivers nothing was the same when the volturi took her, but I didn't know if they let her survive as she could be good use to them or if they killed her, to make me suffer.

"Rhianna was 12, turning 13 we told each other everything, and they way your cuddling me now, was how she would cuddle me, at the very moment she was upset, worried or if she had done something wrong, she was a sweet girl, and I think they had because it was to tease me or something, or they decided to kill her or they may have kept her." I replied to October's question.

"What about the rest of your family Hunter?" She asked heavily having a bit of an understanding.

"Well, It was only me, my mum and Rhianna at the time, my father had gone to war with the volturi and the vampires, but he died I think.."

Octobers POV:

Now I knew what it was like for him, being alone it is just terrible on what happened to his sister, I felt like I understood him loud and clear, nothing could top that, I felt the deepest of sorrow for him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Who is that little girl?

October POV:  
I was still cuddling into Hunter, happily. Hunter took my face out of his chest, and he leaned closer to me. He kissed me, our cold lips. Touched passionatly and gracfully, I put my hands on his hair, gripping it more each time we kissed, we started to makeout with eachother.

I love him, no I want him. Here and. Now. I thought to myself. Our bodies touched, the heat in the room started to gain up on us, I knew it while we were making out I was unbuttoning his shirt, and he lifted my legs up against him, on his lap, then I read Hunter's mind.

_I love you October, I love you so much, I WANT you. _Hunter thought.

we were still making out and trying to pull eachothers' clothes off, Hunter was shirtless as I ripped it off, but we didn't care we kept making out.

There was a knock at the door, that was when we stopped making out. I got up from the sofa and went towards the door. There was another knock at the door.

"Okay, okay I'm coming! Hold on!" I shouted, as I was making my way to the front door.

By the time I reached the door, the knocking stopped. I grabbed the door nob and turned it. Then I opened the door, all there was, was this little girl, she had black curly hair with dark red eyes she also had pale skin. I was in shock, this was the girl Hunter was speaking about, it was the exact description Hunter had given me, it was scary.

"Hello." I greeted the young girl.

"Hello, I 'm Rhianna." She politely replied back.

*Flash Back*

_"My little sister, she had black curly hair and she was faire skinned. Her name was Rhianna, she was beautiful that anyone could imagine at all, everyone who stared at her, would drop their mouths, my father bought our clothes too, she had designer same as did I though." Hunter was speaking._

*End of flashback*

I looked back down at the little girl by the name of 'Rhianna'.

Hunter POV:

I heard nothing, but nattering from the door, of course it was October, but who was she talking to? I thought.

I got up from the sofa, and walked toward the door to see if my Mate October was okay.

I reached to the door within 15 seconds, that beat my Personal Best. I grinned and then put my arm around October's waist. I looked down at the direction like October had done even though she was ignoring me.

The little pale skinned girl looked up at me. I was shocked to see her, I felt like bursting into tears in this moment of time, but I hid my emotions, it was-

It was my little sister, Rhianna. I knew that she wasn't dead. I knew she wasn't though at the time I was confused at the time when they had taken her back then, I looked at Rhianna and I saw Bite marks all over her, and some chipped skin that hadn't quite healed yet, I felt a tear fall from my eye lids, down to my cheek.

"Rhianna?" I asked, I didn't want to seem rude to tell her to piss off.

"H-Hunter?" She replied, breaking down into tears.

I opened my free arm, and Rhianna came into me, willingly she started to cry. I took my other arm away from October's waist and wrapped my arms around my little sister. _Rhianna._ I put my chin on top of Rhianna's head, and let her sob into me.

"I-I'm so scared Hunter, why did you have to leave me?" She sobbed on more and more into my shirt, my _new_ shirt, into my chest where my heart was. Where my soul was.

"I didn't." I replied back to her, my mouth trembling as it may and as it wanted to do so with free will. "The Volturi took you away from me, away from mum and." I let out a sigh as I said this. "Dad."

"Uhm, Rhianna?" I heard October say. "Are you okay? What did they do to you?"

"They got Jane to try and fry my head, to kill me and then Set Felix on me, while I was. While I was Vermin!" She sobbed, but screamed out the truth, the answer.

"Vermin?" I heard Sarah say. Sarah was our human friend, she kept us up to date with the information on newborns, who are willing to join our clan to survive on animal blood which aren't many so far.

I felt Rhianna move away from me, She noticed Sarah. "So I smell VERMIN"

"Vermin as you may call me young lad-" Sarah was cut off.

"I need blood." Rhianna said quickly, and within 2 seconds tops she was right behined Sarah.

"Huh?"

October and I wooshed over to Rhianna, and held Rhianna back, Thats when Emmet came in at the time.  
"Hey who is the out of control newborn little bitch?" Emmet asked.

"That bitch is my little sister, and she had lived with the volturi for so long, she cant control her thirst for human blood." I shouted at Emmet.

I did the "nod". And wooshed over behined Emmet, I held his head backwards, thats when Rosalie came in.

"What the hell is that? and Sarah, your bleeding!" Rosalie screamed. I got mad real mad, like I was about to kill them, I saw My little sister, and she ran out the door crying, I let go of Emmett. Thats when I chased after Rhianna into the woods, alone dark and a shon of light peircing through the trees making me sparkle.

"What?" Rhianna evilly said. " I hate it here already, they hate me they think I'm evil and part of the volturi!" She screamed out a loud. "THEY WANT ME DEAD. MAYBE I'LL GO AND KILL MYSELF AND LET THEM BE HAPPY OR EXPOSE US!"

"No! You can't Rhianna, I'm your older brother, I won't let them touch you or upset you." I answered her back.

"Just give me a chance bro, I hate it I hate being different." Rhianna cried out.

The others came in now with their mates, looking atonished and shocked of my little sister.

"This is my little sister, Rhianna." I said to them, yet their faces were still blanked out.


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter eight: Rhianna's new life.

Rhianna's POV:  
I found out, a few hundred years ago, before the war against humans and vampires, that my father, Richard Godwin, was a full vampire, and had sex with my mother, he was changed before my mother was born, but that means I'm half human, half vampire, I learnt how to control my thirst, this is the begining of my new life, as a 15 year old, I'm now 15 though, it took me ages, but this is the age I will stop aging, which happened ages ago, before 2011.

I was still sleeping, because I didn't like the mornings, then I heard a knock at the door.

I turned my head the other way, to try and not to wake up, my pale skin glistened, curse the glistening! I thought vigerously.

"Can I come in?" October asked. But she came in anyway, without permission.

"mmmurgggmbb" I mumbbled as I didn't want to wake up, at 11:30 AM, but I had to, because we were going to discuss about 'school' urgh, school, I'm in year 10 then, I guess. because before I didn't go to school, where as now I do.

I shifted, then I opened my eyes, and looked at October. October laughed. at me, I then looked up to where she was looking. It was my hair, meugh my hair was bed hair day today, I then shook my head and cleaned my eyes out from the sleep in, and looked at October, this was my 15780th vampireish birthday, but overall its my 15th birthday.

"Come down stairs, we have something to show you, don't worry. We won't bite." October told me.

"Okay, let me get changed first, please. I'm not going down like this." I replied to her, smiling. For a change.

"Oh and Rhianna, happy birthday hunny." October smiled, and then she got up and left me to do what I needed to do.

I got out of bed, and put the douvet back over the bed, neatly that is. I went to the bathroom, because I had an onsuit bedroom, I turned the shower on, and let the water run a while, then I took off my undergarments, and hopped into the shower, I began to start thinking about my past, what I did to those innocent people, I started to cry, shakingly against the shower doors. Which were closed, I flickered my eyes, to stop the tears from running down my face, I took a deep breathe, and stopped crying. I got my shampoo, strawberry flavour, and put a chunk on my little hand, and washed my hair, smoothly and softly, as gentle as I could. I then rinsed out my hair, then I got the body wash, the smell of fresh blueberries, my favourite. I rinsed that off too. I got out of the shower, and put a towel around my body, and one for my hair and walked off into my bedroom. I sat on my bed and heard another knock at the door, this time it was Edward. I just knew it was him, because of his angelic scent overflowed from the hallway into my bedroom.

"Come in." I shouted, with my towel around me still.

Edward stepped in, and came and sat next to me. I put my head on his shoulder, and looked up at him, smiling inhaling his scent, like it was heroine of my own brand, a personal drug that I needed. But I didn't know what this feeling was. Was it love? I didn't have a clue at all.

"You okay?" Edward asked me. I shook my head, and I wanted to kiss him so much, I could tell he was inhaling my scent too. Because I felt his breathe against my hair, because the towel on my head fell off a few seconds before he got in my bedroom.

"Edward, I-I don't know how to say this.." I sighed.

"Go ahead, tell me.." He assured me, I smiled with a huge grin on my face.

"Well.." I began. "When ever I see you, I want to kiss you, and I want to hug you and never let go, then I want you in my bed... Also I smile when your near me, or whenever your in the same room as me, I want you, and only you."

Edward laughed, and faced me, he leant down and our lips touched, I moved my head at the same angle as his, so we could kiss properly, it felt like 1000 million fireworks going off, and the best thing about it, I wasn't hurt about this. All I needed was his love, so we could continue to date.

HUNTER POV:

I went upstairs to fetch my little sister, I heard Edwards thoughts there were.

_I love you Rhianna, I want you too, who cares what everyone thinks, I love you and only you, ever since Bella died, I've been alone, terribly and now you arrived, I'm glad we feel the same way towards eachother, I will never ever hurt you, your my innocent little girl, my girlfriend if you want that to happen, ofcourse.!_

I felt rage go through my body, I growled loudly then October looked up at me.

"What's wrong babe?" October asked. "Tell me what is wrong! Please!"

I could tell how October got worried, but I pushed her away from me, and ran up the stairs. I opened Rhianna's bedroom door, I saw her in her favourite towel that Edward loved, and he bought it for her, on her arrival gift. My face said, get the fuck off of my little sister, or I will murder you.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. My. Little. Sister. NOW!" I screamed at Edward, Rhianna and Edward stopped kissing, it was more like tonguing to me.

Edward got off the bed, and so did Rhianna.

"Hunter, I'm- I'm sorry! Don't blame Edward!" Rhianna shouted back at me, I flinched.

I didn't care, I went for Rhianna. And pushed her on the bed, so hard I bruised her, she had bruises all over her body, I kept her there, She wouldn't stop screaming, and Edward ran to get someone else, I could tell, and Emmet, Jasper and Edward came up to the bedroom, but by the time they could get here, I had hurt my little sister enough and jumpped out of the window. I ran as fast as I could and as far into the forest, I didn't give a shit anymore, I wanted Edward Dead.

Edward POV:

What have I done? I thought to myself. I was standing there, looking at Rhianna in dispair, I could feel her pain, it were as if we were one, and I rushed over to her, and She came into my arms, crying into my chest, upset, hurt and damaged, I looked at her body. There were bruises all over her, and there was blood dripping from her arms, I couldn't let that happen ever again, this was because of me, I don't want her hurt, I will be her boyfriend, I will be there to support her in everything that there is to it. I cradled Rhianna, she couldn't take it, I knew she couldn't anymore, I love her for her, even if she does remind me of Bella at times, with her clumsyness, I will never ever break her heart, ever!

"Shh, don't cry Look I will get Emmet to speak to Alexandra to get him kicked out, or atleast a reasonable sheild. That activated when he is around you, and the pain will backfire on him, I can get a friend who does spells." I told her, rocking her back and forth. letting her know that I still cared. She looked up at me and nodded but went on crying.


End file.
